It is oftentimes neccessary that material be spread over an area in order to achieve a desired end. Such is the case, for example, where grain is to be distributed within a grain drying and/or storage bin.
Grain bin spreaders are known and have been heretofore used for distribution of grain within a bin. For grain drying bins, air is commonly blown from below the grain up through the grain for drying, and it is therefore important that the grain be distributed evenly from the center to the outer edges of the bin in order to provide a more uniform resistance to air flow. In addition, it is important that various particle sizes be distributed uniformly throughout the bin in order to avoid "hot spots" which are areas where high concentrations of small particles, or "fines" that are especially subject to rot.
With respect to devices now known and/or utilized, most utilize small diameter platforms and/or paddles which spin at a high rate in order to propel the grain to the outer edges of the bin.
Prior grain spreading devices have, however, not been fully satisfactory, at least for all purposes, since such devices have not achieved the desired uniformity in distribution of materials and/or having not avoided impact damage to the grain due to the manner in which the material is loaded into the bin.
In addition, at least some prior art devices have been difficult to adjust, requiring, for example, the use of hand tools by the operator from the top of the bin after shut down of the implement.
Also, the use of larger bins has made the problem of even distribution of grain more acute, and has increased the need for an effective, easy to use, and safe spreader which is compatible with larger bins.
With respect to prior art patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,750; 3,446,372 and 4,040,529 relate to devices for distributing grain within a bin utilizing a rotary distributor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,887 relates to a rotating distributor having a variable speed drive; U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,619 relates to a grain distributor that is air-rotatable at varying speeds; U.S. Pat. No. 963,583 relates to a silo feeder with an elbow that is rotatively air driven; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,103; 3,716,167; 3,995,668; 4,074,836 and 4,138,020 relate to various types of dividers and/or distributors for grain and the like.